Different places and different time period
by Future Astronut25541
Summary: THIS IS A THREE WAY CROSSOVER. GRAVITY FALLS, PHINEAS AND FERB, AND BRAVE. Dipper finds a spell in his book and Mabel reads it out loud. The twins meet the Phineas and Ferb gang, but then they're all thrown into chaos when they teleport to the 10th century Scotland and meet a free-spirited teen named Marida. Will they get back home or be trapped in Scotland forever?


**This is a crossover between Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, and Brave. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Scotland!

"Hey Mabel," Dipper said and turned the "3" book over so Mabel could read it. "It's a spell that can transport you to anytime period."  
"Neat! Lets read it out loud." Mabel said and started to read it out loud. "'To go to a random location say, Hexes teleport.'"  
"Uh, Mabel? I don't think we should-" Dipper started, then all of the sudden they both were sucked into a dark purple portal.

"Ok guys," Phineas said to his friends. They were standing in a middle of a futuristic blue and white contraption they made. "Ready to test out our teleporter?"  
"Yeah!" Everyone said cheerfully.  
"Wait a minute." Candace told them and stepped inside of the teleporter. "What is this? A portal to Jupiter?" "No, it's a teleporter to Scotland." Isabella said. "We're helping Isabella get her Scottish patches." Baljeet explained. Candace was about to question them when all of the sudden, a portal opened up and two kids with brown hair fell out if it. One was a girl with a sweater made out of llama hair and a boy with a truckers hat that had a blue pine tree on it. "Is this the future?" The girl asked. "No you said the wrong one." The boy told her. "Oh here's the right one, Dipper." The girl pointed to something in a book. She started to read it out loud. "Mabel no!" Dipper shouted and tried to take the book back from his sister. He bumped into Candace who stumbled backward and accidentally hit the teleport button just has the portal opened up and sucked everyone inside.  
They all tumbled out of the portal and into the middle of a circle of stones. "Where are we?" Dipper asked.  
"We're in the middle of the Stone Hinge in Scotland." Ferb said.  
Mabel squeaked and bit her bottom lip. "He's British." She whispered to Dipper.  
"But they look so new." Buford remarked.  
"Is anyone else wondering 'who are these people'?" Candace asked.  
"I'm Dipper and this my sister-"  
"I'm Mabel!" She interrupted.  
"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb," he said putting his arm around the green haired boys neck. "This is my sister Candace," he gestured to the long neck girl. "These are our friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet." He pointed to his friends in that order. "And this is our pet platypus, Perry." Perry chattered by his owner's feet.  
"Okay," said Buford. "Now that we got that out of the way... Why do these rocks look new? Arn't they suppose to look older than this?"  
"How do you know that?" Baljeet asked.  
"I've seen pictures." Buford replied.  
"The thing Mabel said sent us back in time." Dipper explained. "As for why we're in Scotland, who knows."  
"Oh," Candace said. "I might've accidentally pressed the button."  
"Okay," Isabella said. "So we're in Scotland in a different time."  
"Yes." Phineas and Dipper confirmed.  
There was an acquired silence as everyone let the information sink in.  
There was a low hum and everyone turned around to see a blue little ghost that looked like it was on fire. It was beaconing them to fallow it. They all took a few steps forward and it disappeared, but others appeared making a trail. The gang fallowed these little blue things across the landscape of Scotland, each disappearing as the got closer.  
A few minutes later they were still trudging along in the damp forest when the things stopped. "Where'd the thingies go?!" Buford asked. "Where did what go?" Asked a girl.  
They all spun around and saw a girl with firry red hair on a horse. "Who are you?" Candace asked the girl.  
"I am Marida, princess of Dunbroch. Who are ye?" She asked crossing her arms.  
They all introduced each other, but didn't tell her what happened.  
"Ye are not from around here are ye?" Marida questioned them, eyeing their cloths.  
"No, not really." Mabel said. "Can you help us?" Dipper asked.  
"Yes I can and also," Marida said. "What is that? Did ye friend get turned into that by a scaffe witch?"  
"Uh, no. He's a-" Baljeet leaned closer to Phineas and whispered to him, "Don't say platypus. I don't think they might know about them yet." Phineas nodded and said, "He's a bever-duck."  
Perry glanced at Phineas, but then returned to his mindless animal mode.  
Marida laughed. "Well come on then, ye can sleep in the castle. I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind."  
They fallowed Marida down the trail into the kingdom. The gang changed their clothing to fit that aria. Isabella had a dress similar to Marida's except red, Mabel's dress was in the same style of Marida's, but had the pattern of a kilt because she knitted it herself, and Candace's outfit was like Eleanor's without the sparkly stuff. "I look like a Christmas tree." Candace complained. "At least you don't have to wear this." Said Baljeet gesturing to his kilt. "Yeah," huffed Buford. "What is this, a skirt?"  
"Actually, it's a kilt." Ferb explained. "It's a knee-length skirt of pleated tartan cloth, traditionally worn by men as part of Scottish Highland dress."  
"He's so British." Mabel sighed and Dipper rolled his eyes.  
They fallowed Marida through the kitchen, getting some food, and then taking a seat at the huge table. "Out of no were, the biggest bear you'd ever see, his hide lit up with the weapons of fallen worriers, his face scared," Fergus paused. "With one dead eye. I drew my sword and-"  
"Whoosh!" Marida finished his sentence startling her three brothers. "One swipe the sword shattered, then chop! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monsters throat, it went."  
"Oh, that's my favorite part." Fergus wined.  
"Mor'du has never been seen sense. And is roaming the wild in search of revenge." Marida roared and pretended to be a bear. "Let him return," Fergus said. "I'll finished what I gutled in the first place."  
All the kids giggled and continued to eat their haggis.  
Marida laid her bow on the table and her mother scolded, "A princess does NOT place her weapons on the table." "Mum," Marida moaned. "It's just my bow."  
"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion."  
"Awe, leave her be." Fergus told his wife, Eleanor. "Learning to fight is essential."  
"I agree." Isabella said with a mouthful of haggis. She swallowed and spoke again. "It could come in handy someday."  
All of the sudden two dogs burst in, jumped up on Fergus, and started to lick him.  
The kids giggled again.  
"Don't just let them lick- ugh." Eleanor sighed and turned her attention to Hamish, Huebert, and Hadish. "Don't play with your haggis." She scolded.  
One of the triplets took his haggis and held in front of the other one's face. The other one started to gag and tried to push it away.  
"How do ye know if you don't like it if You've haven't tried it. It's just a wee sheep stomach, it's delicious."  
Baljeet stopped in mid-chew and swallowed. He pushed his plate away and said, "And I'm suddenly full."  
Mordie walked in with a tray that held three letters on it and handed them to Eleanor.  
"Thank you Mordie." She thanked her.  
"Psst." Marida got the boys attention. She pointed at her plate of pastries and slid them under the table. The boys slid under the table and started to eat. One of them held up a rope and the two others knew what to do.  
The dogs that were licking Fergus suddenly started to eat his food. "Hey!" Fergus exclaimed and pushed them off the table. "Chew on that you maingee mutts!" The dogs started to gnaw on Fergus's wooden leg.  
"Fergus... They've all accepted." Eleanor said excitedly.  
"Who've accepted what, mum?" Marida asked.  
Eleanor looked at her three sons who stuffed their shirts full of pastries and the guest. "Ye are excused." They all got up and started to leave the room. One of the boys fell and the pastries spilled out of his shirt.  
"What did I do now?" Marida asked.  
"Marida, your father has something to discuss with ye."  
Fergus did a spit take and cleared his throat. There was a pause and then Eleanor spoke up. The lords are presenting their sons as sutures for your betrothal."  
"What?"  
"The clans have accepted."  
"Dad!"  
"I-I... she... Eleanor?" He stuttered.  
"Marida, I don't know why you're acting like this." Eleanor said. "This year, each clan will present a suture to compete in a competition for your hand."  
"I suppose a princess just does what she's told!" Marida shouted.  
"A princess does not raise her voice. This is what you've been preparing for your hole life."  
"No, this is what YOU'VE been preparing me for my hole life! I won't go through with it! Ye can't make me!" Marida fled from the dinning room.  
"Marida." Eleanor motioned for Fergus to go talk with her. Fergus got got up and ran after Marida. The table flipped over on it's side and Fergus realized that his good leg was tied to the table. "BOYS!" He shouted.  
Isabella and Mabel were in Marida's room trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay, Marida." Said Isabella. "Yeah, I almost had to go through with a marriage once too." Mabel told her. Isabella glanced at her and Eleanor walked in with a chess set.  
"Sutures? Marriage?" Marida cried.  
"There once was and ancient kingdom," Eleanor began.  
"Ugh, mum, ancient kingdoms?" Marida huffed and rolled off her bed.  
"It's name long forgotten. This kingdom was ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved." She held up a white piece of a king sitting on a throne. "And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among his four sons. That they would be the pillars on which the land would rest." Eleanor set the board game on four pieces. Three white and one black. "But the eldest son wanted to rule the land by himself and fallowed in his own path. And the kingdom FELL." She took the black piece out from under the board and it toppled to the floor. "Into war, and qaous, and ruins."  
"That's a nice story." Marida said.  
"Marida, it's not just a story. Legends are lessons." Eleanor said. "They ring with truth."  
"Ugh, mum."

"Now, the sutures will be here to compete tomorrow for you hand."

Marida huffed. "I don't want to!"  
"Honestly Marida, it's just marriage. It's not the end of the world." Eleanor left the room. Marida tried to argue, but instead slammed the door closed.

In the guest bed room, the girls had the bed while the boys had a mattress from another room on the floor. "Hey, Phineas?" Isabella asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What if we can't get back home?"  
Phineas took a deep breath. "We will. I promise."  
Isabella nodded hopping that he was right.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to upload more. Please review and tell others, friends, family members, neighbors, Any other people you know. Have a great day or night. ;)**


End file.
